1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hosiery or leg apparel, and more particularly to socks or hosiery having indicia for identifying the color or other characteristic of the socks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The problem of sorting or other hosiery is well known. For example, in a family having several people including children, a relatively large number of socks may be washed in a single load of laundry. Furthermore, often several loads of laundry may be washed and dried before sorting the clothing to stow away. Often it is desired particularly when sorting laundry for multiple persons, to be able to match and sort socks in pairs. Unless the socks come with a preprinted pattern, the sorting process is often difficult. In similar fashion, it is common practice for people, especially children, to have a relatively large number of pairs of socks kept in a single drawer, in unsorted fashion. As noted above, it is often difficult to sort out a matching pair of socks without spending an excessive amount of time searching. This problem is compounded where there are more than one person's socks kept in a single drawer. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a sock having some type of marking indicia to help the sorting process, or otherwise facilitate the matching of mating pairs of socks.
One example as is known in the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,388. This patent discloses socks having size indicating stripes at the calf end of the stock. One stripe, for example, may indicate a short length sock, two stripes may indicate a medium length stock, and three stripes may indicate a full length sock.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,938 to Anderson discloses a sock having identifying markings near the toe of the sock. As disclosed, this identifying marking may comprise a word, symbol or other description to identify the color of the sock, which may be particularly useful in poorly illuminated conditions. For example, when a person needs to find a matching pair of socks in a dimly lit room.
A disadvantage of the prior art, as particularly illustrated by the '388 patent, is that it is often desired not to have visible indicia (such as colored stripes). Therefore, the '388 patent having stripes near the calf end of the sock, results in visible (assuming the person is not wearing long pants) indicia on the sock.
Another shortcoming noted in the prior art relates to the tendency of socks to often slide off the foot of the person who is wearing them. Particularly, with children, socks often tend to slide off the feet, causing aggravation to the child and, often, lost socks.
Accordingly, what is desired is a sock having improved sorting characteristics and improved ability to remain on a foot.